1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly, to lens panels, stereoscopic display panel assemblies, and display devices including the same.
2. Discussion
As demand for three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images increases in consumer markets like the game market, the movie market, and so on, display devices configured to display 3D stereoscopic images have been developed. For instance, conventional 3D display devices are configured to present two-dimensional (“2D”) images different from each other to respective eyes of an observer, such that the 3D stereoscopic image can be autonomically perceived by the observer. For example, the observer may view a pair of 2D images through respective left and right eyes, and then the 2D images may be mixed in the observer's brain to be recognized as a 3D stereoscopic image.
Typically, 3D stereoscopic display devices are classified into a glasses type display device and a no-glasses type display device. The glasses type display device utilizes polarized light to respectively radiate 2D images to respective left and right eyes of viewers, whereas the no-glasses type display device utilizes a lenticular lens to separate and, thereby, direct the presentation of left-eye images and right-eye images to corresponding eyes of an observer. In other words, display devices of the glasses type include an active polarizing panel in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed, such that the display panel changes the polarization of light associated with each image so that the observer, via polarized light glasses, is able to perceive the left-eye image via their left-eye and the right-eye image via their right-eye. Display devices of the no-glasses type include a lenticular lens in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image displayed on sub pixels of a display panel are diffracted into a plurality of views, so that an observer, without the need of any active mechanism, can view the left-eye image via their left-eye and the right-eye image via their right-eye.
It is recognized that display technology has evolved to enable a liquid crystal (“LC”) lens panel, including an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and LC disposed between the upper and lower electrodes, to be used as a lenticular lens. It is further recognized that some observers prefer glasses-type 3D display devices, whereas other observers prefer no-glasses type 3D display devices. Accordingly, situations may arise when such observers reside in the same household, are part of the same organization, work at the same location, and/or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides reliable, cost effective techniques to provide display technology configured to enable a glasses type 3D display mode and a no-glasses type display mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.